Pirate and Captain:Battle of the Sexes
by TK Kurov
Summary: My OC, Captain Alexis "Alex" Aubrey of the Shadow Mistress vs Captain Heero "Hero" Yuy of the HMS Invader in a battle of the sexes on the high seas. So 'Let's splice the main brace' and you read on.
1. The Pirate and the Captain

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I want Duo. I do own Alexis Aubrey. And the plot, I was inspired by both Pirates of the Caribbean and Master and Commander though.  
  
Alexis Aubrey was her name. Alex to her crew. She was a pirate, and a bloody good one at that. Captain Alexis "Alex" Aubrey of the Shadow Mistress, and at the moment she was being chased by the HMS Invader. The Invader was a fast ship; her captain was the infamous Heero Yuy of the Royal Navy.  
  
"Captain, she's gaining!"  
  
Alex smirked, "Pay the Invader no mind, I do not care if she catches up, I've been meaning to have a little," She paused searching for the right word, "Talk with Yuy. Besides she is not what we're after."  
  
"Aye," replied the first mate.  
  
Alex was a tall thin woman. She wore a loose white shirt tucked into a tight pair of brown leather pants, which in turn were tucked into heeled, black leather boots. Over her shirt was a vest that she always wore unbuttoned. She wore a black bandana with the skull and crossbones on her head; her hair was loosly braided. Around her waist were two belts, one that hugged her slim hips and one that hung over one hip and fell down the other. And of course, no pirate is complete without effects. Attached to her belt was a brand new sword, one that was perfectly balanced with gold in the handle. She stole it at the last port she and her crew had pilfered. Next to the sword was a pistol and several throwing knives and in her boots were two daggers.  
  
Her rival was a Captain Heero Yuy; the captain of the HMS Iinvader. He had been chasing after her for many years.  
  
"Damn her," Heero yelled as he lowered the telescope from his eye. He had been watching Alexis, who had been standing on the bridge of her ship waving to him.  
  
"Captain?" Asked Commander Duo Maxwell.  
  
"How can she just stand there waving like a bloody idiot, and why can't we catch up to her?"  
  
Duo replied, "She does have the lead sir, and from what we can tell, her ship's design allows it to move faster."  
  
Heero sighed. "What are your orders sir?" 1st Leftenant Chang Wufei asked. Heero sighed again and replied, "We'll stick to our present course and take up chase." Wufei repeated the orders. "Wufei, Duo, Trowa, you as well Quatre. We need to meet in my cabin immeidiatly" The four saluted as Heero walked off the bridge. "Leftenant Kushrenada, I leave you in charge while we are gone," Said Heero before he disappeared into his cabin. "Aye, aye, sir!" Trieze said as he saluted.  
  
Alex laughed as she watched Heero storm of the bridge of the Invader through her own telescope. "You are having way too much fun, Alex," Said a man with long blonde, almost, white hair. "You think so, Zechs?" She asked. He nodded, "You never let me have any fun." Alex pouted and yelled out to her crew, "What do you boys say to a battle with the legendary Heero Yuy of the HMS Invader?" The crew cheered. "The crew has spoken Mr. Marquise." He smirked in reply. "Turn hard to starboard, love." She said to Zechs. To the crew, "Load the cannons, and be quick about it!"  
  
The crew quickly reacted to the orders. Alex stared at the invader through her telescope, and laughed as the tallbrown haired officer on the deck jumped and started yelling something. Well, Mr. Yuy, She thought, the long awaited battle has arrived. May the best woman win. Alex laughed at her joke.  
  
"Midshipman Nicols, inform the Captain, that the Shadow Mistress is preparing to attack us!" Yelled Trieze. "Aye, Sir!" Nicols, saluted and ran off.  
  
A few seconds later Midshipman Nicols burst into Heero's cabin. "There had better be a good explanation for this, Midshipman." The captain growled. "There is, Sir. The Shadow mistres has changed course and is heading in for an attack!" Nicols exclaimed. "What?!" Heero roared, and stood up suddenly, slamming his hands on the desk, "Damn her." Duo leaned back in his chair and smirked, "She is a bloody good pirate." "He's right, Captain," Wufei said as he started to get out of his chair. 2nd Leftenant Quatre and and Leftenant Commander Trowa nodded in agreement. "That may be true, but I will make sure that woman and her crew are hanged. Dismissed." "Aye, Sir!" The four crewmates snapped to attention and saluted, as they were heading o the deck Duo muttered, "He's just mad because a woman is outsmarting him." "I heard that!"  
  
TBC... 


	2. Battle on the Main Royal Yard

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care. A/N: sorry about the paragraphs in the last chappie, my computer messed it up in the filr transfer.  
  
"Turn hard to starboard! Load the." Captain Heero Yuy was interupted when a cannonball whizzed by him. The order didn't need to be finished, the crew already had the guns loaded.  
  
The Invader and the Shadow Mistress soon were aligned and Heero yelled for his crew to fire. The battle had begun.  
  
"Why hello, Mr Yuy. How are you fairing?" Asked a female voice behind him. Heero growled and whirled around. A sword was pointed at his face. "Temper, temper, Mr Yuy."  
  
Heero relaxed and drew his own sword, "Well, Miss Aubrey, is it a sword fight you want?" Alex smirked and nodded. "Than it's a fight you shall get." With that Heero lunged. Alex took three steps backwared, then parred and pushed Heero back. This continued for a bit.  
  
"Mr. Yuy are you trying to bore me to death? Shall we go higher and test your balance?" Alex laughed and climbed up the Main Mast[1]. Heero growled and followed Alex to the Main Royal Yard.[2] " Here, Mr. Yuy, I'm right here." He lunged for her, and she carefully stepped back.  
  
"You are starting to get on my last nerve, pirate."  
  
"I am, am I? Well then let us end this battle, shall we. It was not my original intention to fight you. I am after Le Tresor Des Ombres."[3]  
  
The two fell silent as they concentrated on killing each other, and not falling. Below them the crews of both ships were watching the fight. Several minutes later.  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy. I am already off schedule. This fight must end." With that Alex dropped to a crouch and kicked Heero's feet from under him.  
  
"Wh.What?" He called as he lost his balance and fell. He was caught by his first mate, 1st Leftenant Chang Wufei. Alex executed perfect flips and jumps to the main deck. "You completely ignored the rules of engagement!" Commander Duo Maxwell yelled at her. "Pirate." She replied in a singsong voice, "Come now men, I do believe we've done enough to the Invader for today. And you, Royal Navy, You had best not try to stop us. Your ship has sustained too much damage, and I'd hate to see such a fine crew go to the Davy Jones."  
  
Alex smiled and she and her crew returned to the Shadow Mistress, they guns out and ready to fire at anyone who dared to stop them. "Good day to you, Mr. Yuy." Alex shouted and waved, "Maybe we can try again when the Invader is in seaworthy condition."  
  
Heero jumped up, "Well, why aren't we stopping that woman?" Leftenant Commander Trowa Barton replied, "We couldn't, they did a number on our guns, The rudder chain is gone, our sails.We must find a place to land and repair the Invader before we pursue her." [4]"That is bloody good pirate." Concluded 2nd Leftenant Quatre Winner. "So it would seem," mused Heero, "So it would seem."  
  
"That was fun! I know you boys would have enjoyed doing even more damage, but we will get another chance. Right now, we must get to that treasure! Now, back to work, all of you!"  
  
"Your too kind to them." Zechs, her first mate, said.  
  
"That may be, but I will not fall for the same bloody tricks that that pirate.Sparrow fell for. Let's splice the main brace, shall we?" [5] Alex tossed him a bottle of rum.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Have I ever failed you before?"  
  
"Yes," Zechs said, and fell silent at a glance of her expression.  
  
"Get out of my sight, I do not particularly want to see your face right now." Zechs backed away from Alex and quickly left her cabin.  
  
TBC.  
  
[1] The Main Mast would be the mast on the bridge, or the Quarterdeck  
  
[2] Main Royal Yard- The wooden pole like thing (a yard) sticking out from either end of the mast, this one is the highest on on the main mast. The Main Mast is the highest mast on a ship so it would be really unlikely that a battle would take place here, but this is fiction.  
  
[3]- The Treasure of the Shadows  
  
[4] A play on two Pirate of the Caribbean lines.  
  
[5] Let's Splice the main brace- A Royal Navy term meaning 'Let's have a drink.' Usually rum.  
  
Shout out: To my wonderful Cousin Hikari, y'all should read her fics. ^_^  
  
A/N: I'd like to apoligize for the first chappie, the paragraphs got all messed up. ¬.¬ Gomen Nasai. ^_^ Oh and many of you might be wondering why Alex speaks so properly. Easy she was a gentlelady, born to Captain Jack "Lucky Jack" Aubrey and his wife Sophie. She learned to love ships and how to sail from her father, who taught her without him even realizing it. Alex attempted to join the Royal Navy, but despite her expertise in the area the king laughed her off. In the end she learned of Le Tresor Des Ombres and pulled together a crew of good friends and people she picked up from bars, they commandeered a ship and renamed it the Shadow Mistress. 


End file.
